A Christmas love
by Natsumi-Tenshi
Summary: A small One-shot that I decided to write for Cheve!


**Hey guys im really really sorry that I didn't update for some time because of a bad writer's block but heres a small one-shot i decided to write and I really hope u guys will like this :)**

* * *

_"How did I end up here?" _Chung looked around thinking of what just happened a few hours ago when he managed to get the queen of destruction on a date with him on christmas. _"This really is a dream come true."_

* * *

**6 hours ago**

* * *

Chung was anxious because he was waiting for Eve to return home after a mission to ask her out but he was afraid that she will decline. As he was walking around the garden waiting for Eve to return, Eve was walk back home with Rena after they defeated Chloe and they were talking about the events going on at night.

"Soo Eve are you going out with anyone tonight for the festival?"

"Well im not sure if anyone wants to go with me... you are definitely going with Raven and Aisha might go with Elsword." Eve gave a glance to Rena

"What about Chung? Why don't you go out with him?" Eve gave a depressed look

"He hates Nasod... so that means he must hate me..." Eve started to tear up

"Now now don't cry im sure he doesn't hate you." Rena gave Eve a hug "Look he's in the garden waiting for us and i think i know why." Rena grin inwardly and move faster to get it done

As they reach the **house**, Chung noticed them and ran to Eve hoping Rena will leave them alone for him to confess. Just as Chung reach them, Rena gave a grin and pet both of their heads and went inside to find Raven.

"Umm soo hows the mission? Did u guys get Chloe?"

"Yea we did... umm Chung... i want to ask... are you going out with anyone tonight?" Eve gave a hopeful look hoping he will choose her

"Uhh yeah.. sort of if she will accept." Chung drove a hand into his hair trying not to sound anxious

"Oh... ok... then i'll take my leave." Eve lost all her hope and was wondering if she should just lock herself in her room for a couple of days

"Wait!" Chung grabbed her hand halting her from leaving. "That person I want to ask is you! Eve will you go with me to the festival?" Chung said with worried tone hoping he had not hurt her in any way

"_did he just?"_ "Yes, yes! I would love to! I'll meet you in town in 5 hours time" Eve quickly rush into the **house** not believing what just happened while Chung just stood shocked. "What..." Chung said not being able to comprehend what just happened.

* * *

Back to Present

* * *

As Chung was still wondering about what happened when Eve call out to him. He broke off his trance when he saw Eve running to him.

"Sorry im late." Eve gave him a small hug making Chung blush

"Its...ok... you look great in that christmas outfit Eve." Now its time for Eve to blush

"Y-y-you look great too" She look away trying to blush but was **earned** a chuckle from Chung

"Well then lets get going." He pulled Eve to the festival.

They had a wonderful time eating a great dinner at a cafe in town and played some fare games. Chung was dragged into a small shooting booth by Eve and she pointed at a cute fox plushie.

"I want that one!" She looked at Chung with puppy eyes making Chung feel warm and cuddly inside. "Alright! Anything for you."

Chung took his silver shooters out and aced the challenge winning them the plushie. He took it and gave it to Eve while she hugged it with all her might.

"Thank you Chung!" She gave him a quick peak and drag him towards the christmas tree

As they arrived at the tree, Rena and Raven who have been observing them quickly pushed them towards a particular spot and ran away giggling. Chung guessing what they were planning looked up to spot a mistletoe directly above them. Shocked, Eve looked up to spot the charm and grin inwardly.

"Now now Chung you know the rules! Anyone below the mistletoe must kiss." Eve looked deep into his eyes

"Are you really sure you want to kiss?" Chung gave concern in case it was her first kiss

"Yes of course! Its the rules after all." She leaned in to kiss him full and hold him tight in case he wanted to runs away. Chung eyes widen but accept the kiss and returned it. They kissed for a minute but it felt like years before they broke it to catch their breath.

"And for your information, that was my first kiss." Eve gave Chung a soft smile while touching his lips. Shocked that he stole her first kiss but was wondering why she didn't slap him like she normally would.

"And Chung, I don't really know if you're dense but." She gave him another kiss. "I have always loved you when i first met you. I love you Chung."

Realizing now that all of the signs that Eve showed during their adventure and hints that she has feelings for him, he was glad to finally have her queen.

"Eve I love you too, Will you be with me forever?" Eve nodded

"Yes Chung, Forever." She was pulled into a hug

"I love you Eve."

"I love you Chung."

* * *

**Hey guys really sorry for the long update but i thought of a new plan and hopefully can post more stories frequently in the future. I hope you enjoy this Cheve and ill see u next time!**


End file.
